


Interlude: Scabbard

by Batphace



Series: Idyll [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Feels, Hair Kink, I swear there's plot, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, So Much Touching, Touching, adrian goes a little dark but feels terrible about it later, double anal fingering, kissing to shut each other up (i need to come up with a better plot device), light dubcon, liquid courage, little frottage, non penetrative simulation of penetrative sex, popping Trevor's anal cherry, really - Freeform, trevor gets over some stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batphace/pseuds/Batphace
Summary: Set about a month after chapter 4, so theoretically you could call it Ch. 5 I suppose  XDTrevor has a few drinks and fesses up to wanting to be the 'scabbard', some questionable shenanigans ensue, which Adrian sufficiently beats himself up for and Trevor sufficiently logics his way around, and then slooooooow, sensual shenanigans (yay alliteration) ensue.can be read as a standalone but you'll get more out of it with the context of the first 4 chapters, just saying LOL





	Interlude: Scabbard

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, little late, sorry guys. this took me a few places I wasn't expecting, and it took me a min to wrap my brain around where it wanted to go.
> 
> Also if i missed tags lemme know.

“So, I've been thinking,” Trevor started around his last mouthful of food, and Adrian had to hide both his smirk and his eye-roll at the uncouth manners of the man he was coming to cherish.

It had been maybe a few days past a month since Adrian had dragged an unconscious and deathly ill Trevor Belmont in from the road and nursed him back to health. A month since they had... come together... for the first time, after _finally_ admitting to themselves -and each other- that their feelings ran deeper than camaraderie born of fighting of a mutual enemy. Things had been both easier and _much_ harder than Adrian had ever imagined; not that he'd ever dared to imagine being _domestic_ with anyone, let alone Trevor Belmont, last son of the great House Belmont.

Had you asked him the day before Trevor showed up on the road, he would have laughed and thought it ludicrous while secretly dying inside, because it was something he both desperately wanted and yet feared he would never have. Eternity is vast, and he wasn't sure he could fathom watching friend after friend and lover after lover lost to the ravages of time that meant nothing to him, but for now he had Trevor here, and he would make of it what he could while he could.

Their days were spent patrolling the property for any signs of mischief, which Trevor enjoyed and regaled Adrian with tales of his childhood spent wandering the same woods. They worked on restoring and re-securing the Hold, restoring what they could in the castle, and helping Trevor memorize its layout -mostly at least- so as not to get lost ever again. Adrian knew the castle inside and out. Even the parts his parents had warned him _never_ _ever_ to go near, because, of course, as is the edict of the very young, Adrian _had_ to go find out _why_ he wasn't supposed to go near them.

So yes, he knew the castle, knew about the secret passages that required a prick of his finger on a fang to open. He knew about the dragon chained in the dungeon- “ _for my own good and everyone else's, little one,”_ the deep, gravely voice in his mind had told a four-year-old Adrian when he'd stumbled upon him whilst exploring. When the boy had asked why the dragon would choose to live like this, the dragon's answer was simply, “ _because I don't want to die, not yet.”-_ and he wanted to make sure Trevor knew at the very least the majority of its layout.

Trevor was a simple man, for the most part, at least superficially. So long as he could eat, sleep, fuck and train, he was seemingly happy, or at least content for now. Adrian did not want to think about how long this could possibly last, because he was not naive enough to believe it would be forever. Truly, Adrian wouldn't want it to be. He was self-aware enough to realize he would not be able to accept watching the strong, warrior of a man wither and age before his eyes. Unless, of course, he went out fighting, which would also require leaving the castle, and to Adrian was equally abhorrent. He could admit he was selfish that way.

Beneath that superficial exterior, though, Adrian was finding hidden depths and a surprising amount of empathy from the last son of House Belmont. Adrian was still grieving, with all that entailed, but it was better with distraction and a certain amount of comfort from Trevor.

After Adrian's emotional breakdown when Trevor had come to find him in the Hold, after the selfless way he'd consoled Adrian and confessed his feelings, Adrian could admit he wasn't sure what to expect. Trevor had held Adrian through subsequent breakdowns, never judging, never mocking his grief, only offering solace and a genuine understanding that Adrian clung to. The violent loss of their respective families gave the man a deep well of compassion -never _pity,_ Adrian would never tolerate that- to draw from, and Adrian was fairly certain Trevor was even surprising himself in that regard.

Then there was the _physical_ side of their newfound relationship.

Adrian shuddered at the memory of waking that very morning to Trevor's scorching wet mouth wrapped lewdly around his prick, hair bed-rumpled and sleepy, limpid blue eyes staring up at him with so much _desire_. Trevor _very_ much enjoyed using his mouth, and he was _very_ talented with it. Adrian was enjoying learning - _truly learning-_ about sex with Trevor, and though he didn't _need_ to sleep as much as he had been, he did enjoy waking up as he had that morning.

The sound of Trevor clearing his throat brought Adrian out of his thoughts with a look that made Adrian blush at being caught ruminating over his lover's skilled tongue rather than what he was saying.

“So you've been thinking, you said. I'm almost afraid to ask,” Adrian snarked, but instead of the Belmont's usual rejoinder, Trevor looked away, took a larger gulp of his wine, and squirmed uncomfortably. Adrian reached across the table and took the hand not holding Trevor's goblet, and the man looked up at him sharply. “I'm sorry. I can't seem to help it with you. You've always brought out my more... _caustic..._ side, and old habits are hard to break.” Adrian smiled at Trevor's raised brow. “Please, what were you thinking?” Trevor swallowed hard then took another deep drink and then a deep breath.

“I want- I mean... next time we...  _goddamnit,_ why is this so fucking hard?” Trevor sighed, slammed his goblet down, and now Adrian was truly concerned. The last time he'd seen this much trepidation from the man had been in the Hold, when he'd finally found Adrian and asked if they could be  _more._ Adrian had admired the man's courage, forging on through what surely had to be a fraught thing in his mind. Perhaps this was the same, if not the same subject.

Finally, Trevor took another deep breath and threw the words out in one long breath... “NexttimewefuckIwanttobethescabbard.”

It took Adrian a moment to parse out what he'd said, and then what the words actually  _meant._ Trevor wanted to be the... scabbard... as in sword and scabbard? As in... oh.

_Oh._

Adrian could not hide the shudder that wracked his frame from the bolt of lust that shot down his spine, making his gut clench and his groin tighten at the thought of being inside this man, of feeling Trevor's tight heat wrapping his cock like a vise and feeling the power of him brought low by Adrian's body. Adrian remembered what he'd said about never  _not_ being the one doing the fucking, so he would be the first for Trevor, just as Trevor had been his...  _Oh, God._

Trevor's face went more and more scarlet the longer Adrian took to process his request and while a part of Adrian still wanted to goad the man, he recognized Trevor's unease with this. A thought struck him then.

“Are you...  _unhappy_ ... with the way we've been doing things?” Adrian had found he very much liked being fucked, as Trevor so crassly put it. He'd enjoyed all the things they'd done together, things they'd discovered about one another. And one such discovery he'd made about  _himself_ was that he enjoyed having Trevor's thick, ruddy cock inside his body. Back to front like their first time, or face to face with Trevor on top, or Adrian riding Trevor's lap... it didn't matter  _how_ , so long as Trevor was inside him.

Trevor had even bent him over Dracula's throne and given him the roughest ride yet -Trevor perhaps working though lingering aggression toward the man, and how could Adrian blame him when he had his own?-. Trevor's chuckle brought Adrian out of his internalizing.

“How can you ask me that?” He chuckled again, took another deep drink of his wine -his third goblet with his meal, so his cheeks were flushed and there was the slightest softening of his words and possibly his judgment- “I've loved every minute of everything we've done together. Having you in my mouth, being inside you, feeling you move around me...” Trevor trailed off and had to press a hand under the table, presumably because his cock was hardening at the thoughts of what they'd done together... just as Adrian's had.

“No, not unhappy at all. You seem to enjoy my cock in you quite a bit,” Trevor leered, but the expression didn't hold and he looked away again, “I just- I want to know... what it feels like... being on the _other_ end of things.” His cheeks were back to flaming again.

Adrian had taken note of Trevor's enjoyment of anal play, using his mouth or fingers to touch him there, but never more than a tongue or fingertip inside. He'd always seemed... _hesitant..._ when it came to the penetration; a fear of the unknown perhaps, or the horror stories Trevor had mentioned hearing from other men might've had something to do with that.

He highly doubted, given how open he was to having a male lover -now that he'd wrapped his head around a _dhampir_ male lover- that what the bible had to say about men lying with men ranked anywhere in his concern, especially not given his relationship with the church.

“Come here,” Adrian said as he pushed his chair back and away from the table so that the space in front of him was open -and so that the prominent bulge in his trousers was unmistakable. Trevor's eyes widened. “Just come here.” Adrian patted his lap and Trevor's eyes narrowed, and Adrian couldn't keep his own from rolling. “Trust me,” he said softly. Trevor had never been on _this_ side of their placement before; usually it was Adrian riding Trevor's lap, but the reverse had... _merit_. Especially for his purposes now.

Slowly, Trevor rose from his own chair and moved around to stand before Adrian. Based on the rather large bulge at the lacing of his own soft, suede trousers, the change in perspective was not unappealing to Trevor, either. When Adrian opened his arms, Trevor straddled his thighs, face flushed and eyes warm, and their groins pressed together that way was _delicious._ Trevor ground down harder, and Adrian grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his low moan into a kiss that melted his lover against him, but he ended it softly and swiftly to lean his forehead against the other man's.

Adrian had an idea; _simulation_ without _penetration._ They were both so _wanting_ , and Trevor was so _pliant_ right now.

“You're not sober,” he purred softly against Trevor's lips, “and though I believe you  _do_ know what you want, I won't take that for granted. However, perhaps a little...  _demonstration_ tonight, then we'll discuss this further when you have all your faculties.” Trevor nodded, eyes glassy but not incoherent, cheeks flushed now from arousal instead of just drink. Adrian was entranced.

Adrian had a niggling thought in the back of his mind that was lost when Trevor speared his fingers into Adrian''s hair and kissed him again, hot and hard and wet and making them both moan and Trevor  _grind_ on his lap. Adrian reached between them and unclasped Trevor's pants, pulling his shirt up with the other hand and stroking the skin of his chest, plucking up his nipples and scraping nails down his abdomen. 

His other hand trailed around Trevor's waistband to the back of his trousers, dipping his fingertips just beneath at the top of Trevor's cleft to hear him moan into their kiss. Trevor started a steady grind against Adrian's own hard cock, and the pressure was delicious and threatened to undermine what Adrian had in mind. One particularly  _exquisite_ grind made them break their mouths apart on a gasp. 

Adrian pushed the waistband of Trevor's pants down just enough to expose the top half of his buttocks and pull his cock free, and the man moaned into his mouth. One of Trevor's hands stayed locked behind Adrian's neck, the other opened his pants, freeing Adrian's cock and the brush of their hard shafts together before Trevor wrapped his fist around it made both men shudder and gasp.

“What... _mmhn..._ demonstration were you... _ooh..._ talking about _?”_ Trevor murmured, gasping again as Adrian stroked his cock and rubbed at the top of his cleft at the same time, pushing a finger down further and further until his middle finger nudged Trevor's entrance and the man moaned again and tilted his hips back almost reflexively.

“ _Hmm_ I'll never grow bored of the way you respond to me,” Adrian purred, “I want to show you what it feels like being the _scabbard_ , as you put it, without actually _being_ the scabbard _._ ” Adrian pressed against Trevor's entrance just to hear him moan against his mouth again, panting, but his eyes were confused... until Adrian lifted and turned him in his lap, so his back was pressed to Adrian's chest and belly -the bared part of his cleft pressed against Adrian's stone-hard cock.

Trevor gasped at the feeling or the manhandling or both, tensing in Adrian's lap, and Adrian waited a moment for the sensation to settle in Trevor's mildly hazy mind as _good_ or _bad._ When he relaxed back against Adrian with a sigh and a gentle rock of his hips, Adrian buried his face in Trevor's neck and wrapped his arms around the front of him, one hand going up under his tunic to toy with his nipples again, the other descending to wrap Trevor's own steel-hard shaft.

“Is this what you feel when I'm draped against you like this? It's extraordinary,” Adrian breathed into his neck, against his ear, and the pressure against his cock made his hips flex against the weight in his lap. Trevor was so _hot_ against him, so _alive._ All solid weight and writhing fire that Adrian wanted nothing more than to burn inside. Trevor _moaned,_ arched his hips back which made Adrian's eyes roll up. “It's no wonder you love it so much.”

_“God, Adrian._ It's good, so _good_ ,” Trevor's voice was rough, _saturated_ with lust, the timbre of it slithering through _all_ of Adrian's senses and making a full body shiver roll through his body.

“Are you calling me God, Belmont?” Adrian murmured playfully, but the temptation was there, to open Trevor up and _show him_ how good it felt. Inebriated or not; _certain_ or not. He could _take Trevor_ right here, right now, and the man was so lust addled and tipsy he would take it. Adrian would _make_ him take it, _make_ him like it.

He pushed Trevor's trousers down his thighs, exposing the entirety of his firm ass as it rode along Adrian's shaft. All he had to do was split the man's ass open and _push_ until he was inside, buried in all that writhing heat, and wouldn't he _writhe_ then? Wouldn't Trevor tremble and cry out -in ecstasy or pain or both. The pain would make him that much tighter around his cock and the inevitable scent of blood from the unprepared penetration would make it even _more_ exquisite for Adrian.... but it would make Trevor's first time this way one of the horror stories he'd heard.

“Adrian?” Trevor had tensed in his hold again, perhaps sensing Adrian's own tension as his darker nature had rolled over him. He caressed Trevor's hips and abdomen, grounding himself and reassuring the other man, then moved Trevor's hips and opened his cleft just enough to nestle his cock against the hot flesh between.

“Trust me,” he murmured, and asking it of Trevor made it easier to do so himself.

He breathed in Trevor's scent, letting the earthy smell of him center his mind as Trevor hesitated only another moment and then melted back against him again... then _rocked_ his hips, riding the globes of his ass along Adrian's cock. Adrian resumed his toying with Trevor's nipples and the stroking of his cock as he matched Trevor's rocking rhythm and they both moaned in unison, low and guttural, at the friction and heat.

“This is how it would be, Trevor. Holding you so close, my cock _inside_ you. _Taking you.”_ Adrian shuddered. Trevor inhaled sharply at the words, and his hips arched back harder, which made Adrian groan beside his ear and had his hips bucking against Trevor's ass.

“ _God,_ so _good._ It feels like - like you're... _fuck Adrian,”_ Trevor moaned again, hips picking up speed and pressure, Trevor's pucker grazing along the rigid shaft made the man gasp every time. As Adrian's own prefluid slicked their movements more, it took less than another handful of strokes of Adrian's hand before Trevor tensed against him and peaked; back arching, and Adrian looked down to see Trevor's cock erupt, shooting his seed across his chest and abdomen.

He swiped his hand along Trevor's torso -making him twitch as he passed over the man's nipples- and collected as much of it as he could as he stroked Trevor through his orgasm. As the man started to flag, Adrian released his cock to lift Trevor's hips, used Trevor's come to slick his own cock and then shoved it down between the man's thighs, along his taint and behind his balls, making him cry out and twitch again as though Adrian had truly speared into his body. Trevor moaned and writhed in his grip as though he hadn't come just moments ago.

“ _Shit... fuck! Adrian_!”

“It _is_ good,” Adrian's hips took on a mind of their own, and he was certain his grip would leave marks on Trevor's flanks but he _couldn't stop._ _“_ Oh _, Trevor_... _Ah!”_ Adrian gasped out as he moved Trevor's hips around his cock, manhandling him, thrusting and fucking himself up along Trevor's taint and spraying the back of his sac with his own spend. _This_ was what it would feel like to be inside this man, thrusting into him and shooting his seed deep inside him, slick and hot and tight around him... _Oh, God._

As they recovered from their orgasms, Adrian noticed Trevor nodding off, succumbing to lethargy -post-orgasmic, fueled by the bit of alcohol he'd consumed. Adrian sped them to his washroom where he propped Trevor up and cleaned them both, then tucked them into bed with Trevor pulled against his front, arms wrapped around him. Adrian wasn't sure he'd sleep, with fresh memories of Trevor's body writhing against his own, but eventually he did doze off...

To dreams of Trevor's writhing body.

 

 

Trevor became immediately aware of two things as he woke: he was naked, and he had to piss like the devil himself. The third thing he became aware of quickly as he tried to get up to remedy issue number two was Adrian's arm tight around his middle, which tightened more as Trevor tried to move. Adrian pulled him back against the dhampir's equally naked groin -specifically his rock-hard cock nudging Trevor's crease- which would've been delightful if not for the fact that he was also pressing on Trevor's bladder; therefore making that second issue become issue right-fucking-now.

When Trevor returned from the washroom -which he thought quite pretentious, but that didn't stop him from taking advantage of hot running water on command and anything better than a chamber pot- Adrian was awake, sitting up, but instead of lounging naked and looking stunning -which would lead to Trevor crawling back into bed to have that conversation Adrian was so adamant about last night-, he was cross legged, hunched over like his guts hurt, hands pulling at his own hair and the look of horror on the man's face was enough to make Trevor's blood run cold.

“Adrian?” Trevor approached cautiously, but the dhampir seemed lost in his own mind.

“I had a feeling last night, some niggling... _thing_... in the back of my mind,” Adrian spoke the words faintly, to no one in particular, and he still hadn't acknowledged Trevor, not until he touched Adrian's knee as he sat beside him on the bed. Adrian turned to him, dragged his hands down his face, and the look of horror melted into tears. _Tears._ Trevor was stunned.

“Trevor, I'm- I'm sorry... _so so_ sorry. I-I let my- my darker nature rule me last night. I-I crossed a line and I'm-”

“ _Darker_ _nature_? Adrian what _line_? What the ever-loving _fuck_ are you going on about?” He asked in confusion, mind whirling cross his memory of the night before -and he _did_ remember it all, he hadn't been _that_ drunk, for fuck sake- and was coming up empty as to what Adrian could possibly be referring to.

He remembered finally bringing up his... _desire._.. to Adrian -he blushed thinking about it again in the sober light of day. He remembered Adrian's hands on him, and his cock riding along Trevor's crease -against his hole- and that he'd had one of the best orgasms of his entire life because of it. At one point Adrian had tensed, his hands on Trevor's body had stopped moving, and Trevor's instincts had told him there was something very dangerous behind him, but that feeling broke when he'd spoken Adrian's name.

The feeling of Adrian's cock stroking over his entrance, the imitation of the dhampir _thrusting_ into him at the end, had made Trevor's world go white and made his body feel like it'd been struck by lightning. Trevor couldn't come up with a single reason for Adrian to be this upset and his continued perplexity must have shown on his face as he looked back to Adrian's wet eyes.

“I literally questioned your judgment then took advantage of that questionable judgment in the same breath. I practically raped you! The dark thoughts I had for a moment, I was tempted to do just that!” Well that explained the tension. _Christ._ Trevor wanted to laugh it off, but Adrian was _serious._

He thought through last night again. He'd been intoxicated, enough so that Adrian questioned his judgment. And while he had not given his express consent in regards to their activities the night before, which Adrian was usually so sticky about, Trevor had no regrets about what had happened. How could he? Even that moment of tension, the moment Trevor had spoken Adrian's name, he'd snapped out of it. He'd enjoyed every moment of it and nothing that had transpired between them left him feeling anything other than good. _Heh, more than good._ His cock was starting to take notice of just how good.

Besides, he knew for a fact, without a single doubt, that if he'd wanted to stop at any time, Adrian would've complied; even right after Trevor had come, since he'd come first. The dhampir would've stopped _unhappy and unsatisfied_ but he would have stopped.

He trusted Adrian. Completely. His family, hell most of humanity, would think him foolish. It wouldn't be the first time, nor would it be the last; he didn't care any more now than he had before, and he didn't hold out much hope for future him giving a shit either.

“Jesus Adrian. Last night was... fantastic... and an utter _revelation_ for me, but it wasn't fucking _rape._ You didn't force me to do anything I wasn't already wanting. _I_ kissed _you_ after we talked, remember?” Trevor argued.

“I coerced you, played your lust against you,” Adrian opened his mouth to argue more but Trevor wasn't having it. He grabbed Adrian's hand in one hand and the side of his face in the other, making him hold his gaze so that he would _listen._

“If I had told you to stop, at any point, what would you have done?”

“You don't understand, I let the darkness in and I hadn't even noticed over my own lust whi-” More argument; fuck that. Trevor crushed their mouths together to shut him up but pulled back just as quickly.

“Answer the fucking question, Adrian! If I'd said 'stop', what would you have done?” Whatever retort he'd been about to throw was lost to wide eyes and dropped jaw.

“I would have stopped. _Of course_ I would've stopped! My God, Trevor what kind of person do you think I-” Adrian snapped his mouth shut suddenly, understanding dawning in his dawn-gold eyes, “Oh, I... I see what you did there.” Trevor smiled, warm and only a little smug.

“I enjoyed he _hell_ out of everything that happened last night, Adrian, questionable judgment or no, darker nature bedamned, and I know if at any point I hadn't been enjoying the hell out of it, you'd've stopped.”

“ _Immediately._ ” Adrian said gravely, and Trevor took his solemn face between both his hands and brought their foreheads together.

“I trust you, Adrian. What happened last night was... a revelation for me. An education,” he smirked, chuckled, still stroking Adrian's face, wiping at the tear tracks with his thumbs, “look at it this way, if you like; last night wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been inebriated, because I never would've brought it up. Liquid courage and all that.” Adrian snorted, shook his head, but seemed more relaxed. His eyes were limpid now, not that sharp gold of self-recrimination.

“And if last night hadn't happened,” Trevor continued as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against the corner of Adrian's mouth, then murmured against his skin, “I'd be much more apprehensive about what I _hope_ is about to happen, or at least going to happen soon,” Trevor moaned against Adrian's lips, making them part on a gasp, and the shudder he felt rock Adrian said that soon might be _soon_. “ _Please_ let it be soon, Adrian, because all the thoughts of last night have got me harder than tempered steel and I want it. _”_

“ _Say_ what you want then, Trevor. No more _'it'.”_ The dhampir's voice was low, harsh, and Trevor felt it over every single nerve of his body, lighting him up. He pressed his torso into Adrian's side, the skin to skin contact lighting him up even more as Adrian's arms came around him to pull them even closer together.

“I want you...” Trevor took a deep breath, held Adrian's patient gaze with determination, “I want you to fuck me, Adrian,” Trevor shuddered the words out and felt Adrian shudder in response, “I want you inside me. I want your big cock inside my tight, virgin assh-”

“Enough of your crass mouth,” Adrian snarled and kissed him soundly, furiously, and Trevor couldn't help the moan as Adrian pillaged his mouth. Adrian's bursts of aggression were usually short lived, and sometimes Trevor wondered what would happen if it were ever _not_ just a burst... and shuddered at the thought. Hands roamed bare skin, clutched but then smoothed over hot flesh until both men were breathing hard and hard as stone.

“I know our first time I said on your knees was easiest,” Trevor murmured against Adrian's lips, and Adrian backed away just enough to focus on what the Trevor was telling him. That - _that_ \- made Trevor's chest tighten in a telling way. He swallowed hard enough for his throat to make a sound in the silence between them and the dhampir smiled again, nodding for him to continue.

“I don't think I can do it that way. I think... I need to... see your face -your eyes...” Trevor paused to gauge the dhampir's reaction. His expression stayed the same; calm, empathetic, and still absolutely heated. More importantly, there was no mockery, no judgment. Something in him relaxed further at that and he felt a little ashamed that he'd expected any less of the man. Adrian smiled, wide and beautiful until it morphed into wicked grin with a dark chuckle.

“I had hoped you would say something to that effect, because I was going to suggest it myself, but for much more... _selfish..._ reasons than your comfort.” Adrian pressed in over Trevor, using his body to lay him flat on his back on the bed while the dhampir leaned over him on one elbow and stroked a line down Trevor's cheek with one clawed fingertip.

“You see, I want to see your face, as well.” He kissed Trevor, tracing his free hand down to Trevor's chest to pluck at his nipples and make him gasp away from Adrian's slick mouth. “Eidetic memory, remember,” he murmured softly beside Trevor's jaw -Trevor turning his head to allow him the access- as he kissed around to the angle, near his ear, “I want to watch you fall apart, _knowing_ that long after you've gone back to dust, _I_ will remember _every... single... detail..._ of the first time _I took_ your _glorious_ ass. _”_ By the time Adrian finished speaking, Trevor was gasping, twitching, damn near ready to come, wide eyed and stunned at the pleasure that coursed through him at that thought purred in that perfect timbre.

Trevor had almost forgotten, in all his thinking-of-Adrian-like-a-man, that he _wasn't._ The thought that Trevor could be a hundred years dead and gone and Adrian - _Alucard-_ would still wank off to the _perfectly preserved memories_ of what they'd done together...

“Oh, _shit,”_ Trevor writhed on the bed beneath his weight, eyes rolling back and moaning at the thought. Adrian _hmm_ ed against his throat.

“And look what the idea of _that_ does to you. The fact that you find that thought erotic is apparently a new aphrodisiac for myself as well.” Adrian's fang nipped Trevor's ear -a tiny scratch, just enough to break skin- as he purred the words beside it. Then he made them both tremble when the tip of Adrian's tongue lapped delicately at the drops of blood welling there.

“Please, Adrian, _please_ hurry.” Trevor panted, but Adrian's mouth curved into a wicked, _sinful_ smile as he backed away that made Trevor's balls tighten and made him writhe against the dhampir's body where they touched.

“Oh, oh no,” Trevor whimpered at the seductive purr in Adrian's words, “I'm going to take a good, _long_ while with this. Mostly because you deserve it, and equally because _I_ want it so.” That last bit came out as a growl, sounding almost more Alucard than Adrian, and it made Trevor whimper into Adrian's mouth as he rose over him on both arms and fused their mouths together in a slow, passionate kiss that melted the last slivers of Trevor's anxiety -unknown as they were- over this.

As they kissed, Adrian's silky hair moved in places over Trevor's neck, shoulders and chest and the feeling of it, almost like it had a mind of its own -and then a thought hit Trevor hard. He pushed Adrian back, and the heat in his expression cooled at whatever he saw on Trevor's face.

“Did I do it wrong? Did I not take enough time for you?” Trevor asked, suddenly distressed by the idea that Adrian hadn't enjoyed their first time together. Sure, he'd come, and he'd seemed to enjoy himself, but Trevor hadn't exactly _asked_ afterward. “I'll remember it for the rest of my days, numbered as they are, but should I have done something diff-” This kissing to shut each other up thing was getting ridiculous. What if Trevor had more to say? Now he'd never get it out.

“Our first time, _my first time,_ was perfect. _You_ were perfect,” Adrian said in all seriousness which belied the heat still in his eyes. Banked, but still there. “I will cherish _that_ memory to the rest of my days, _un_ numbered as they are, as well as _this_ one and all the others that include you. However many memories that is, however long I have you.” Trevor gasped, but then Adrian was moving -effectively ending the conversation-, kissing down Trevor's jaw and ear, nibbling and flickering his tongue and scraping his fangs along Trevor's neck to his collarbone -hair moving along his skin all the while and adding a different layer of pleasre, then slung his leg over Trevor's hips to straddle him.

The press of Adrian's cooler body -not much cooler, only noticeably so, not cold like he'd been when Trevor had first arrived- over Trevor's hot skin from chest to groin made him arch just as much as Adrian plucking up one nipple while flickering his tongue at the other. The feel of the dhampir's hard cock pressing into his inner thigh where Adrian straddled his legs was a reminder of the size of him, and that part of him was going... was going... _Shit, breathe._

“Trust me, Trevor,” Adrian murmured against his sternum as he used his knee to spread Trevor's legs apart only enough to fit between them. Trevor thrust up against the weight of the man's hard abdomen, the soft skin there providing some friction, but the trail of slick Trevor was leaving on Adrian's skin thwarted any relief for his aching prick. It served as an excellent distraction, though, and his anxiety receded and he did as Adrian said; he trusted him.

Adrian moved down further, kissing and licking along Trevor's belly -less belly lately, thanks to drinking less and training with a dhampir-, and dipping his tongue into Trevor's navel which made the man moan, long and loud. Two of the many things they'd discovered about each other in their sexual encounters thus far: Trevor's navel was _particularly_ sensitive, and there was almost _nothing_ Adrian loved more than hearing Trevor's sounds and watching Trevor's reactions. Both men shuddered. The silky feel of Adrian's hair as it brushed along his sides, down his flanks made goosebumps rise over his skin just as much as the dhampir's touches.

Adrian inched his way down between Trevor's thighs, kissing and licking sensitized flesh -lower abdomen, the juncture of thigh and torso, and again, the feel of the dhampir's hair over his hips and thighs was stunning-, then pushed Trevor's thighs wider and settled his face right at cock level. Trevor had grabbed a pillow to better watch Adrian's descent, and the view of his long, lean, pale body spread out between his more toned and tanned legs was something to behold.

Seeing those bright, aureate eyes staring up at him intently while Adrian nuzzled his cock had Trevor arching his hips and moaning again. The nuzzling caused his satiny hair to caress Trevor's inner thighs, and he moaned louder at the unexpected caress of it.

“You do so love my hair, don't you,” Adrian murmured against the side of Trevor's shaft, hot breath and the movement of his lips making him twitch again, “I wonder...” Trevor watched, rapt, as Adrian wrapped a length of his pale gold hair around Trevor's shaft and began a steady stroking; not hard, not fast, just rubbing the strands over sensitive flesh. The sight of it, the feel of the silken strands moving on and around his cock while Adrian's hot tongue lapped up the fluid as quickly as it beaded at the slit...

“ _Oh,_ shit, _Adrian!_ ” Trevor's hips came off the bed. “Fuck that's. _..ungh.”_ Trevor groaned the last, unsure if he was on about the lapping at the head of his cock or the jacking of his cock with _Adrian's fucking hair,_ but did it really matter? The dhampir was taking him apart, stroking lightly but perfectly, so as not to create too much friction and it was like having his cock wrapped in the softest silk.

Suddenly, Adrian sucked the head of Trevor's cock into his warm, wet mouth. He kept stroking, languidly, sometimes too loose, some times _almost_ too tight, all the while he toyed with that sensitive place on the underside with his wicked tongue... and then the sudden scrape of fang that made Trevor jackknife up with a cry of pleasure. Keeping the stroking steady, Adrian lifted his mouth, leaving the head of his cock glistening and still oozing pearly fluid, which he quickly licked up.

“Are you alright with fangs?” Lick. “I suppose I should've asked first, it was more of an in-the-moment sort of thing.” Lick. Trevor lay mesmerized, contemplating how courteous the dhampir had been with his fangs. Lick. Thus far they hadn't come out much, and everything had been fantastic. Lick. How much _more_ fantastic could it be if he let them slip in every so often like that? Lick.

“Yeah it surprised me, but it felt fucking amazing.” Lick. “Do you have to get every single drop? I mean I know you love the taste of my come but...” Adrian narrowed his eyes, tightened his grip around his hair and, of course, Trevor's aching shaft.

“I just don't want to get it in my hair,” he sniffed, haughty and then licked again, and the situation, coupled with those words threw Trevor into a mad cackling fit... until Adrian quickened his strokes and sucked the head of Trevor's cock back into his mouth. Trevor lost his cackling to cries of pleasure as his orgasm barreled over him in bright, wild waves that took his breath and made him twitch and shudder.

Bewildered, Trevor opened his leaking eyes in time to watch Adrian crawl up his body and look down on him with a hot, lambent gaze before taking his mouth in a smoldering kiss that tasted like his own spend; another newly discovered _thing_ of Trevor's. Adrian broke away, but before Trevor could ask, the dhampir answered.

“Yes, I made you come. Yes, I know you're not a youth anymore and it will take a bit to get you back to full arousal. And, yes, I plan on enjoying _every_... _fucking..._ _second_ of it.” And the purr in those dirty words did the same thing it always did to Trevor; made him shudder and made his spent cock twitch as though he were, indeed, still a youth.

 

 

Adrian hadn't been lying, he planned to take all the time in the world for Trevor's first time being ' _the scabbard',_ as he put it. As it so happened, even at Trevor's thirty-some-odd years -also as he put it-, he was coming around again rather quicker than Adrian -and possibly Trevor himself- thought possible.

Adrian had kept things languid after Trevor had spent, ignoring his own ignored cock some more, though it was getting about tired of Adrian's shit, certainly. He reassured himself and his cock that the wait to be inside the man in his arms as they lay kissing and touching would be more than worth the sweet, sharp ache of unspent arousal he endured now. There was something about that different _sort_ of pain that gave Adrian a different _sort_ of pleasure, and he gloried in the self-denial.

Also, watching Trevor's _reactions_ to his touch was _almost_ better than touching the man itself; a low pulling ache under his skin that seemed to ripple every time Trevor moaned or arched against him. It was inexplicable, and he was quite certain he could never explain properly.

They lay on their sides facing one another, kissing and groping heatedly like adolescent lovers he'd read about, and it felt silly and light to Adrian, but he would have it no other way. The way Trevor had cackled at his fussiness over his hair should maybe have irritated him -they'd found out how hard it was to get semen out of Adrian's hair the hard way, neither man having realized it was there until Adrian had gone to brush his long locks the next morning and found an irreparably crusted mess in one bit toward the side- but it was almost quite the opposite; instead of irritated, he found it endearing... and then got his revenge.

The laughter and lightness between them, even for this serious occasion of Trevor's first time having more than a tongue or fingertip inside his body felt good. More than good. Felt _right,_ in a most settling and _un_ settling way. As they kissed, Adrian had moved them back into their earlier positions -him, leaning up on one elbow over Trevor, who was flat on the bed except for the pillow under his head- so that he could pet and stroke the man, moving his gentle touches further and further down Trevor's body with no more than a cursory caress of his erection, much to Trevor's dismay.

_“Adrian,”_ Trevor groaned, voice harsh with lust again and Adrian savored the way it sounded, “Won't you fuck me yet? This is becoming _excruciating.”_ Adrian chuckled wickedly, as he knew Trevor loved, and reveled in the way the man trembled harder against him.

“I've touched you here, _tasted_ you here, but I wonder,” Adrian murmured, dipping his middle finger past the man's taint -making Trevor widen his thighs reflexively on a soft sigh- and stroking the sensitive skin toward his entrance, “have _you_ ever touched _yourself_ here?” Adrian watched Trevor's eyes widen, as though the thought were unheard of.

“I... No, I-I've never...” the man blushed so beautifully, but his tone, the way he looked away, the _hesitance_ in his eyes, set off all sorts of alarm bells in Adrian's head. He lifted his hand from between Trevor's thighs and took his chin between claw tipped fingers, gently turning his head to look at him, but still Trevor's eyes stayed downcast.

“ _Look_ at me, Trevor Belmont,” and the tone Adrian used -sharp and authoritative, more Alucard-esque than any tone Adrian had taken with the man since they'd started this... _thing_ between them- snapped those ocean-blue eyes to his _immediately;_ a reaction they may have to explore at a later time. Now, he at least had Trevor's attention.

“There is no room for _humiliation_ or... or _shame-”_ he spat the words, making Trevor flinch a little and then widen his eyes, but _good_ because that meant he was listening, “-in what you desire, in the things that excite your body and awaken your passions. Do you understand me?” Trevor looked like he was about to argue or maybe offer some sniveling explanation but, Adrian wasn't having it. “Does it disgust you to touch _me_ there? Hmm? Am I _weak_ for enjoying the feel of your thick cock inside me? ” Trevor's eyes went even wider.

“No! No of course not, Adrian, but-”

“But _nothing,”_ Adrian snarled. “We've done too much, _survived_ too much, to feel degraded by the things that bring us pleasure.” He watched the myriad expressions that crossed the man's face, the emotions that flickered through his eyes, until he finally settled on a trusting acceptance and _heat._ He nodded, and Adrian narrowed his eyes sharply.

“Okay. I get it. Besides, it's not what I _want._.. it's just the... _way_ of it...” he blushed again but he held Adrian's gaze this time, “and, no, I've-I've never touched myself... _there._ ” Halting, but there was the crux of the issue, wasn't it? The idea was appealing, and dirty talk about being inside him was _more_ than fine, but he was uncomfortable with the application.

“That changes _now_ ,” Adrian stated in that same sharp tone from before, then softened to the purr he knew Trevor couldn't resist. _“Touch_ _yourself_ for me, Trevor. Start where you're comfortable and move down.” Adrian figured starting high and working his way down was a good strategy to keep the man comfortable and relaxed; God knew, it would be no burden on Adrian's part to watch the man pleasure himself. He hesitated though, holding Adrian's gaze with an almost stubborn set to his jaw even as he swallowed hard. _Unsure_ , but not _unwilling_

“Only if you touch me, too,” Trevor murmured, demanding at first but then pleading a little with his eyes, and then pleading _more_ with his voice. “ _Please_ touch me, Adrian. I-I think I... I need you with me... for this.” And how could Adrian possibly deny that?

He nodded, looking at Trevor's left hand meaningfully where it rested against his abdomen. The man licked his lips, moved his fingertips lightly up his chest to his nipple and stroked over it; Adrian mirrored the movement, feeling the bud under the pads of his fingers stiffen and the rest of the flesh around it rise in bumps. Adrian watched the pleasure play over Trevor's features as they both touched him, teased him, plucking up his nipples, raking nails over his skin in places and slowly stroking down his abdomen.

They watched as both of their hands touched lightly over Trevor's cock, fingertips only brushing the hard flesh, no grip or pressure, and Trevor shuddered and his hips flexed and his thighs parted on a deep moan. The feel of the man _trembling_ against him, _trembling_ under their combined touch, made Adrian tremble as well. His skin rose in bumps all over and he swore he could feel the same phantom touches on his own skin.

He sensed Trevor's eyes on him, and lifted his gaze from where their hands were caressing his flesh to meet his fiery blue eyes.

“Together,” Trevor murmured, lifting his face for a kiss. Adrian didn't understand at first, but kissed him anyway because _yes._ He vaguely felt Trevor bend his right knee, thigh brushing Adrian's hard cock as he settled his leg against his body. Only when he felt Trevor's fingers start to drift lower between his thighs did he comprehend; Together, Trevor needed them to touch him there _together._ A thought hit Adrian then.

“Wait,” and he rolled to his back and reached to pull the oil from his bedside table, then rolled back to catch Trevor's heated gaze again as he held out the phial, waiting for Trevor to pull the stopper. He did with unsteady fingers, and Adrian dribbled the oil over the base of his cock, watching as it dripped down over his sac and down out of sight making Trevor gasp and moan as the cool oil went on its way. They resumed their touching as Adrian took Trevor's mouth again, and the slick glide of the oil changing the sensations entirely.

Slick hands and fingers stroked each other as much as they stroked Trevor's body, caressing each other's skin as they caressed Trevor's sac, and the feeling was the most erotic thing Adrian had ever felt, inexperience _bedamned._ Trevor took them lower, beyond the sac and into the sensitive place between, caressing each other's hands lightly as they went. The dual sensations as they touched each other and Trevor at the same time was indescribable and Adrian watched in awe, watched as _Trevor_ watched in awe.

Trevor's hand paused, and he caught Adrian's gaze. There was so much trust and affection in Trevor's cobalt eyes that Adrian felt his chest tighten. Trevor closed his eyes then, took a deep breath, and after hesitating only a moment more, Adrian felt Trevor's hand begin to slide down past his taint slowly, so slowly. Adrian's hand followed, giving his balls one last caress, then down further, _further..._

“Open your eyes, Trevor, let me see it,” Adrian murmured against his parted lips, and Trevor did; abyssal blue locking stares with Adrian and the deep, smoldering desire he saw there sent a flash of pure lust straight to Adrian's cock and made it throb against Trevor's leg where it rested. Trevor opened his thighs more and tilted his hips, unthinking, as their fingers delved into his crease, fingertips brushing the soft flesh around his entrance. Adrian watched Trevor's face flush further, watched his brow draw together and his lids lower as he bit his lip from the feeling.

“God, you're so _fucking_ beautiful,” Adrian snarled and slammed their mouths together with passion as they played with the pressure around Trevor's hole until he was _writhing._ Adrian pulled back quickly to watch Trevor's face again as he _pressed_ with his middle finger against his own entrance, _pressed_ until the slick flesh yielded and he pushed inside on a groan that Adrian eagerly swallowed. 

He reached his own hand down, feeling where Trevor's finger vanished into his flesh, massaged around the ring of muscle to help ease the discomfort of the intrusion, and swallowed every gasp and moan directly from his lips. Trevor broke their kiss on another moan as he pulled his finger almost all the way out and caught Adrian's eyes as he pushed back inside, further this time, his lips parting and his eyes rolling at the feeling.

Watching the pleasure play over Trevor's rough features had Adrian's skin tingling where they touched. Adrian's mouth dried at the feel of Trevor pushing his finger deeper and deeper inside himself, the feel of Trevor's own digit moving in and out of his body as Adrian circled the slick flesh with his own fingertips.

“Adrian... _ah_ together... _please_...” Trevor writhed, moaned, _desperate_ already, and Adrian shuddered as the sound of it soaked into his very being. 

Swallowing hard, Adrian nodded and slid his palm along the back of Trevor's hand aligning their middle fingers, retracting his claw as far as possible, and watched as Trevor shuddered out a halting breath and began to  _ push _ . His own fingertip slipped in with ease, but he gasped when Adrian's fingertip began to push in alongside. 

His own fingers were much more slender than Trevor's, but Adrian knew for a fact that more than one digit was intense -at least at first-, and he kissed the man hard to distract him from the burn as both their middle fingers slipped slowly,  _ slowly,  _ inside Trevor's body.

 

 

_Christ,_ it was so _intense._ The whole encounter was like something out of a dream, although, never in his wildest dreams could Trevor have come up with something this good, this delicious, this... _intimate._

_ Especially _ something involving Adrian Ţepeş, son of goddamned  _ Dracula. _ That made his head spin almost as much as their fingers playing inside his body. The fact that that very son of Dracula was about to have his cock inside the last son of the great House Belmont probably had all his ancestors spinning in their graves. Fuck 'em, and fuck anyone else who would have a problem with what they were doing together.

The way Adrian had watched their hands move across his skin, gaze ravenous and almost feral as his lambent golden eyes roamed over Trevor's skin; he could almost feel that molten gaze as much as the physical touch of their hands together on his skin. Hands that had killed men and monsters alike -the two weren't mutually exclusive, either- on Trevor's skin had been surreal; almost like his own hand _ hadn't  _ been his own. 

The way they had touched his skin together had felt abstract and unreal and _fucking_ _amazing._ They'd drifted lower and _lower_ on his body -dipping into his navel, tracing the soft flesh at the joint of hip and torso, gently tugging at his sac and stroking into the sensitive flesh beyond and between- until they'd reached that _deepest_ part of him...

Trevor hadn't realized what he'd been missing. He had no problem with touching Adrian's hole, playing there and opening him up for Trevor's cock. He'd just never thought to play with his  _ own. _ Of course he didn't think Adrian -or anyone else for that matter- was weak for giving themselves over to another's care in such a way. A Belmont was simply not supposed to do so.

The concept turned him on to no end, and it made him hot and hard to talk about it, but the pure physicality of Adrian's cock fitting inside his ass, combined with those horror stories he'd heard, and the dogma he'd grown up with that a Belmont was _never_ supposed to make himself vulnerable, had all come together earlier for his moment of balk. However, Adrian was fucking _right._ They'd been through too much to deny themselves what they, what _he,_ wanted. He trusted Adrian, implicitly, with his life... _and_ his body.

With Adrian touching him, with Adrian's finger pushing into his ass alongside his own, he couldn't imagine going back to  _ not  _ feeling this. The burn was intense, but not painful; the intrusion uncomfortable at first, but growing on him by the moment as his body yielded. Feeling his own flesh opening for him, for  _ them _ , was heady as hell, and he felt intoxicated by then  _ newness  _ of it, the undiscovered pleasure washing over him like the warmth of strong ale. Only Adrian's body touching his side, the feel of his rock hard cock pushing into Trevor's thigh where it rested against his groin, kept him grounded, kept him from floating off into the aether.

And this was only _their_ _fingers._ Adrian was… proportionate; his cock was long and slender, with a fat head. Trevor smirked... and then gasped as Adrian backed their fingers out just a bit and then _pushed_ back inside, past their middle knuckles.

“Shit, Adrian,” Trevor murmured, so caught up in the sensations he almost forgot he was supposed to be opening himself for Adrian's cock. He moved their hands so that their fingers twisted a bit and Trevor gasped at the new sensation, but knew that staying relaxed was the key, even as he drew them deeper and dee-

“Ah! Fucking Christ!” Trevor jolted and cried out as his own fingertip brushed something inside him -that same soft lump in all men- that sent bright bursts of pleasure through his whole body, almost like he was starting to come, but not quite the same as that either. Adrian chuckled in his ear, his breath sending bumps cascading down his shoulder and peaking his nipple.

“ _Hmmm,_ I had wondered what your reaction to that particular discovery would be,” Adrian murmured beside Trevor's ear, then made him stroke his own finger over that same place again, making Trevor gasp and tremble, made his cock twitch against his navel. “It's not pleasurable for all men, but I'm certainly glad you're one of the ones for which it is. _”_ Adrian's finger made Trevor's tap that place again and Trevor couldn't stand it anymore.

“Shit, Adrian, fuck me. I'm dying here, _”_ Trevor did not _care_ that he sounded desperately wanton; it's how he felt. He'd never known this feeling, this elation and ecstasy. Not with any of his very few lovers or more often -but still not _frequent_ \- whores. Adrian, for his part, groaned so deeply in Trevor's ear the vibration shot straight to his cock and he almost shot his seed, untouched.

“No, not yet.” Trevor whimpered, but that's all he was capable of in response to the denial, “I think I'm going to _revel_ in this, for posterity, of course. Having you nearly mindless with pleasure just from a minor movement of my finger on yours inside you,” Trevor could feel the smirk beside his ear and he gasped at the words and moaned as Adrian made his own finger gently pet that place, “I love watching you like this, _hearing_ you like this. I think I will for a bit, see if I can make you _beg for my cock in you._ ” Adrian chuckled darkly, making Trevor shudder harder.

He continued the petting and Trevor gasped again, sweating, legs writhing, hips flexing and -pushing his thigh against Adrian's hard cock and making _him_ groan- breaths panting and mind spinning as that vivid pleasure came again; tingling waves and bursts of incredible ecstasy that almost made him feel like he could come.

Then, Adrian moved Trevor's finger _aside_ inside him, and touched that place _himself_ , and that changed _everything. Only_ feeling the sensation, instead of being the one _causing_ the sensation -even if Adrian had been directing him- and having no control over where and how that place was stroked, having no _insight_ into it heightened everything tenfold. Adrian would tease around the area, only lightly grazing the place itself, and Trevor could feel his mind chasing the pleasure. Adrian would play with the pressure, then stroke directly over it, or tap it -which Trevor decided immediately he didn't like, and when he told Adrian so, he'd taken care and not done it since.

All the while Trevor was lost, _truly_ lost. His body was so tight, his blood so on fire and his brain so overcome with pleasure he truly was mindless. Tears sprung to his eyes at the sweet _agony_ of it. He was sure, once he was rational again, that he and Adrian would have to talk about how this made him feel and how uncomfortable he was being this out of control, but in the moment, he. Did. Not. Care. He only wanted more.

“Please Adrian, _please_!” he wailed, feeling as though his body could contain no more of this, “I can't take it anymore. Please, make me come, or goddammit, fuck me like we both want! I'm begging you, I need your cock inside me! _Please_!” He was beyond wanton, beyond desperate and beyond caring how he sounded.

“ _Oh_ , how you do beg, and _just_ for me,” Adrian's voice was a tight growl, “I cannot say no to you again.”

They carefully removed their fingers from Trevor's asshole -still getting used to that- and Adrian grabbed the oil and Trevor grabbed a pillow with a blushing explanation about the angle of his hips with him on his back like this -something he'd learned from a male whore, actually, when he'd told the man he wanted _him_ to enjoy it, too-. Adrian slicked his cock quickly and got into position between Trevor's spread thighs, angling his cock at Trevor's hole and the other hand braced on the mattress at the nape of Trevor's neck, thumb stroking his skin... but he paused there and caught Trevor's gaze with fervent, molten gold.

“I'm not going to fuck you Trevor, I'm going to _fucking_ _ravage_ you,” Adrian purred as he pushed his cock slowly into Trevor's body and dropped his mouth onto Trevor's in a deep, fierce kiss. Trevor let the kiss distract him enough to _relax,_ and Adrian tore his mouth away on a gasp as the resistance against his cockhead collapsed and he slid balls deep in one slow push.

The burn was a bright-hot _aching_ pleasure that played perfect counterpoint to the sweet, _intense_ pleasure of Adrian filling him. The sensations were so intense, so all encompassing, he lost track of time and it felt like Adrian was boring into his soul.

“Oh, oh fuck,” Trevor gasped, shocked and _impaled_ on Adrian's cock, but the dhampir gave him no quarter, pulling back slowly, then pushing forward again. And out, a little further this time, only to slide back inside a little quicker, a little deeper, and drive a low, dulcet moan from Trevor's lips. Adrian smiled, shifted his hips just a tad, and Trevor only had time to breathe before the breath was knocked from his lungs and he was reduced to mindless utterings and nonsense as Adrian's cock rode over that same place inside that sent him spinning up to the heavens.

The dhampir hadn't lied either, he was going slowly, riding Trevor along that edge for what seemed like forever, but could only have been a few moments, until he sobbed, begging _again_ for Adrian to please let him come.

“How can I let this be over yet? I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, Trevor,” Adrian panted, voice tense and low as though he, too, were desperate to come, but was holding back. “You're _glorious,_ unfettered and so, _so_ exquisitely debauched. How can I let this end?” His tone was half tease and half purr and -on top of _every other sensation_ \- sent a shiver though Trevor's body. Trevor had the answer, though and he caught Adrian's molten gaze.

“You have to let it end if we're ever to do it _again,”_ Trevor murmured, then found enough use in his arms to pull Adrian down for a deep kiss, swallowing Adrian's moan as his hips moved again. Harder, faster, and Trevor was gone again, the pleasure flowing over him and then crashing him into a blistering climax that made him break their kiss to cry out Adrian's name. He felt his body clamp down on Adrian's shaft as he shot his seed between them, hips moving in micro spasms with each jet and pulse inside. Adrian cried out, thrusting once, twice, then Trevor felt Adrian's cock swell inside him, another bloom of pleasure, and then _another_ as he felt the dhampir's hot come flood his insides, coating him, _marking him_.

Trevor drifted after that. He was aware of Adrian's weight atop him where he'd collapsed, face buried in Trevor's neck, hot breath against his skin making it rise in bumps and the thought was there to let him feed... Next he was aware, the dhampir was gone and Trevor had a moment of panic until he heard Adrian moving about... Then a warm damp cloth, cleaning his chest, his cock and Adrian's come as it dribbled from Trevor's body. He was too languid to be embarrassed or care at all actually...

Then Adrian's weight beside him as he pulled the blanket over them both, and Trevor turned his head that direction, still finding it hard to focus on just about anything except the rumpled look of him; flushed still, hair a mess where Trevor had grabbed it in his fervor, lips bright an swollen from their kisses there at the end. Adrian got the blanket situated and then caught Trevor staring at him.

“Are you well?” Adrian asked with one golden eyebrow raised, his tone equal parts concerned and smug, “Or did I break your mind with my exceptional sexual prowess?” That was a tease, and enough to spark Trevor's snark, if _nothing_ else about him sparked.

“It was adequate. Maybe next time-” yawn “you'll have to try harder.” And with one last kiss, Trevor slept.

 

 

Adrian watched Trevor nod off with much too much fondness for his own good. They really had spent hours, a noonday nap would put him back to rights. The heat in Adrian's chest had less to do with his exertion and more to do with the man laying beside him and he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

That had been... Adrian had no words. All his education, all of his eloquence and elevated upbringing and he could not find the words for what he and Trevor had just shared. Trevor had opened himself, let go of his nature and his own upbringing and just _felt,_ and it had been _glorious._

Adrian had gotten off more on _Trevor's_ reactions than the act itself, he thought. Watching the man come apart beneath his mouth, _their hands,_ had been remarkable, and he hadn't lied when he'd told Trevor he wanted to savor it. He doubted highly it would be a common occurrence between them, and that was fine. Adrian found that he preferred things the other way around. Something about being filled... but he would not deny Trevor that same feeling if he desired it.

At some point he, too, dozed off, because he woke to the sun lower in the sky and their positions reversed; Adrian flat on his back with Trevor leaning up on his side beside him, watching him sleep with a furrowed brow and a contemplative expression. Adrian's sleep foggy brain automatically went to ' _bad_ '.

“Do you reg-” This kissing to silence one another really was a terrible habit they'd developed. Trevor did not make the kiss to shut him up quick, either; it was no mere peck to stop his mouth. It started slow, just lips moving sensuously together in a dance that made Adrian open his lips on a moan. Adrian expected Trevor to then bring their tongues into it, but he kept the kiss light; reassuring, perhaps, and obviously not regretting. He backed away slowly, and his eyes were the brightest blue -like the morning sky right after dawn- Adrian had ever seen on the man.

“This morning was...” he chuckled, and Adrian chuckled too; he hadn't been able to find words either, had he?

“I couldn't come up with anything besides ' _glorious_ ',” Adrian shrugged. Trevor laughed.

“That beats my _'great'_ by a long shot,” they shared a chuckle, “It was glorious, wasn't it?” Adrian _hmm_ ed.

“ _You_ were glorious. The way you just... _let_ me _have_ you. The way you let go and just let yourself _feel,_ gave yourself over to the pleasure, trusting me to get you there and back. It was humbling for me, and it was absolutely _glorious.”_ Adrian noticed though, as he'd spoken, Trevor's expression grew more serious, and something clicked. Just as he's suspected. “And that makes you uncomfortable, doesn't it?”

Adrian watched Trevor work things out in his mind, watched another myriad emotions play across his face and through his eyes.

“I think it was only _because_ it was you that I _could_ let go like that at all,” he said very gravely. “That loss of control... I'm uneasy with it now. I know that look, no I do not _regret_ it, quite the opposite. I don't think I will ever be able to let go of myself and just _be_ the pleasure with anyone else. Honestly the thought makes me sick.” It made Adrian sick as well, and a primal part of him wanted to snarl and rage at the thought and it must've shown on his face because Trevor said, “And you obviously don't like the idea either.”

“Someday, perhaps you'll find someone you trust enough to allow you that freedom, until then, or at least as long as I have you, I will be your sword or your scabbard; it matters not to me.” They smiled sad smiles before their lips met in a soft kiss, each knowing this could not go on forever, but for now they were content.

At least until Trevor's stomach gave it's own opinion, having not been fed since the night before. He gave a rueful smile into their kiss, and they dressed and made their way back to the kitchen... where all this had started the night before. Adrian was quite sure he'd never be able to look at that particular chair the same way ever again.

 

_To be continued..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, lemme know what you think. even if it flames, I'll take it. Love me some flaming crit LOL


End file.
